


Endless Pleasure

by kingkjdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ball Growth, Endless Stamina, Female Kyuubi, Feminist Kyuubi, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Rule 63, addictive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Naruto has a problem and it comes from the female Demon in his gut





	

In the world there were nine Beasts that controlled nature and were unstoppable.

These nine beast held great and terrible power, each having a tail that ranked their power from one to nine with the ninth being a nine tailed fox  
Overtime they were sealed the Kyuubi had always been sealed into a woman until now.

After being freed only to come under the control of Madara Uchiha, the kyuubi was sealed inside not a female but a male, a blond haired blue eyed boy known as Naruto Uzumaki son of Kushina Uzumaki and minato namikazi  
Now this did not sit well because of one small fact, the force of nature, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was a female.

She never mind that she was sealed inside females, in fact she enjoyed it, both her previous containers had been strong ninja, but being sealed inside a male who's idea of being a ninja was running around in an orange jumpsuit screaming about being Hokage made her furious  
So as he started Puberty she decided to get a little payback.

Naruto woke up feeling strange, for some reason his cock and balls felt weird, throwing off the covers exposing his nude body. His skin tan not a single tan line anywhere,my his cock which was a good nine inches thick now was higher and thicker and his balls had swollen to he sizes of two grapefruits!  
Being raised by himself he knew more about sex than any other boy his age even though he was a virgin.

So he knew what to do, reaching a hand towards his cock he wrapped his fingers around his shaft and started to move his hand up and down. "Fuck~ this feels good" he moaned as he moved his hand faster while another moved down to play with his massive balls  
As he worked his shaft, he thought of the people he found attractive, yes people you see Naruto is Bisexual.

His first thoughts were about Kiba, the boy was so wild and crazy not to mention he had this animal like charm that Naruto found to be attractive. 'Wonder if he likes doggy style?' He thought as his mind conjured images of him fucking Kiba on all fours with the brown haired boy moaning like a bitch  
Then his mind moved to the shy Hinata and her kind attitude "I bet she is super kinky" he thought imagining her in bondage gear.

His mind much to his own surprise went to sasuke. As much as he hated the bastard he had to admit he was cute and if he was right the avenger attitude was just a way to cover up the fact he was a bottom. 'Wonder what he would look like with my cock in his mouth or better yet hiss ass' he rubbed his cock faster pre dripping from the tip. 'Bet despite how silent he is he's a screamer'  
Even more surprising was the thought of Tsunade and her massive rack. "I wonder how soft they are" he thought.

His mind went through all the people he had met and with each thought it made him even more horny pushing him closer to his peak as his thumb played with his slit and his hand worked furiously around his shaft  
With a groan he erupted spraying his massive load up into the air where it splashed back onto his own body and face.  
He opened his mouth and swallowed some of his own seed and moaned at the taste. "Fuck I never knew I tasted so good" he thought as he tried to come down from his orgasmic high  
He found his balls still felt full for some reason, but did not have time to wonder as a knock was heard from his door.

"Naruto! Hey Naruto" it was his sensei Kakashi. "You missed our morning meeting I thought I would come by and check to see if you were alright" he said as he juggled the door knob  
As Naruto tried to get up a throbbing from his nuts made him groan loudly.

Kakashi heard the groan. "Naruto!? Are you alright?" He knocked harder. "I'm coming in!" He yelled as he got ready to break the door  
Naruto was laid on the bed stroking his cock as he tried to relieve the pressure.

The door broke easily. "Naruto are you alright-" Kakashi's single eye widen as he saw his student laying in bed his chest covered in cum and his cock rock hard. "Oh my"  
Panting Naruto mumbled "Need to get off".

Kakashi licked his lips under his mask as he moved to sit on the edge of Naruto's bed. "Well then let you sensei help"'he said lowering his mask and showing off his handsome face before taking Naruto's cock into his mouth.  
Naruto bucked into the warm suction of Kakashi's mouth eager for release.  
Kakashi moaned around Naruto's cock as he moved his hand towards the blonds hole and channeled chakra through his fingers and pressed one into the blonds hole  
With a loud moan Naruto erupted in his Sensei's mouth, filling it to the brim with fresh cum.   
Kakashi's eyes widen as he was forced to swallow down the massive load of cum from his student, with each gulp he felt stronger and his own cock pulsed in his pants  
Falling back panting Naruto let out a whimper as his cock was still hard and dripping pre.

Kakashi seeing this grinned as he stripped out of his clothes, his body was toned from years of training and tanned from a few times he got to relax, his cock on the other hand was huge, it was a long 13 inch cock with balls the size of oranges filled with days, months or even years worth of seed and after drinking Naruto's cum he felt horny. "Now now Naruto let's see if we can ease those balls of yours"  
"Please Sensei help" Naruto begged still stroking his own cock and also pinching his own nipples.

Kakashi grinned and with a single thrust buried his cock balls deep in Naruto's hole. "Fuck" hissed Kakashi as he had to hold himself back from cumming in Naruto's hole  
"Harder" Begged a delirious Naruto as he continued his own ministrations, unaware of his tenant laughing her ass off at his misfortune.

Kakashi nodded and began to thrust his cock in and out of Naruto's ass, pulling out to the tip and thrusting back in with reckless abandon. "Ahh~ so tight Naruto" moaned Kakashi as his thrust became harder as he leaned down and captured Naruto's lips in a bruising kiss.  
Groaning Naruto felt another Orgasm but still no relief, he was scared now. 

Kakashi himself felt Naruto's ass tighten around him and with a groan came his cum flooding Naruto's ass.  
Panting Naruto said "I need Baa-Chan now" 

Kakashi nodded and helped Naruto get dressed but he still couldn't help but feel like he didn't want Naruto to get dress he wanted Naruto naked and he wanted to taste more of his cum. Pushing his urges back he picked up Naruto and rushed him to the Hokage tower  
Naruto was panting a looking ragged by the time he was rushed into Tsunade's office, his pants soaked in pre.

Tsunade checked him over and ran several test yet while the results came up that nothing was wrong and that he was just going threw puberty, tsunade couldn't help but wonder if the fox had something to do with is  
So she called in Inochi to try and enter the seal, only for him to be thrown out by a angry female voice.

"No one will stop me mind walker!" The voice had yelled as the blond haired man was blasted from his mind  
Tsunade decided to try herself and had Inochi send her mind in and she was shocked to appear before a large gate.

Kyuubi smiled. "Well well so the big breasted Hokage graces me with her presence" the kyuubi's voice was soft he'd held a dark female demonic tone to it. "Why is it you have come to see me?"  
"To find out what is going on" Tsunade replied before mumbling "it would be bad for my record if a patient died from an erection"

Kyuubi laughed. "Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho!" It was a loud mocking laugh that echoed in Naruto mindscape. "Yes the boy and his problem" she said as her crimson red eyes gleamed. "The boy is suffering because of his ignorance"  
"Ignorance? sure he is not smart but how is his Ignorance the source of the problem?" Tsunade asked in confusion.

"Because he treats me like an object!" Roared the fox causing the swear like room to shake. "Every time he needs power he's always demanding it! Demanding my power from me" the kyuubi's chakra flared forming a literary aura of the ruby red energy. "Me the kyuubi! The queen of the biju!"  
With a sweat drop Tsunade muttered "Feminist" before she even thought of it.

Kyuubi looked at her with a raised eye. "Be that as it may I have decided to how you say punish the boy for his wrong doings"  
"By making a male in puberty hard" Tsunade said with a deadpan look before adding "not the hardest thing to do a stiff breeze can do the same thing"  
7:54 PM

Kyuubi once again let out her mocking laugh. "Is that what you think it is oh ho ho ho ho! How naive you are little woman" kyuubi's eyes danced with sadistic glee "I did so much more than make the brat hard or haven't you noticed his balls are constantly producing sperm?"  
"Really for what purpose i have to wonder" Tsunade replied a little shocked to be carrying on a civil conversation with the Kyuubi.

"The boys balls will continue to produce sperm each time he come, no matter how many times he does it won't stop and even if he does his balls will grow and grow and grow until well" kyuubi's grin turned sinister. "They'll pop like an over inflated balloon"  
"So what effect does your Chakra have on his cum?" Tsunade asked while silently thinking that was a bitch move to do to the boy.

Now he smile fell. "The effect? Ah yes for those who drink his cum they gain boost in speed and strength and their overall physical condition" then the smile returned. "will slowly become addicted to the taste till they can't even use chakra with out tasting it"  
"So basicly you are giving our village a weapon that has no limit to strengthen our soldiers?" Tsunade asked while thinking of the Hero Water.

"A weapon it maybe but it has an even worse side effect" said the fox  
"Well I hope you realize the council will call for draining him dry of all fluids and then impregnate a woman to have you resealed" Tsunade said knowing the headache she would have.

Kyuubi laughed once more. "Did you think I wouldn't plan for that? If those worthless Nigen even tried the woman would lose the ability to bare children"  
"Smart but then they will try something stupid like trying to clone the boy or contacting the Snake" Tsunade sighed while trying to figure out what to do.

Kyuubi growled. "Now there is a part of this ability I do hate giving him"  
"what?" Asked a shocked Tsunade.

"Due to complications of this accursed seal anyone who hold feeling of love or cares deeply enough for him while drinking his cum will form a bond and become the boys protector so to speak" growled the fox  
Tsunade peaked behind the Kyuubi and saw a collection of yaoi and said "Next you are going to say they can impregnate him"

Kyuubi had the decency to blush as her tails hid her collection of yaoi. "He he about the pregnant thing"  
"Good bye" Tsunade said as she woke up only to turn and bang her head into the wall when she saw the state of Naruto.

Naruto was sweating furiously, his face was flushed and his eyes glazed with lust, his pants had been torn apart from the size of his cock and balls which now reached a whopping 16 inches with his balls being the sizes of melons!. He looked at her. "Baa-chan it hurts oh god it hurts" he whined tears forming at the corner of his eyes  
"Kakashi help him while I get a milker set up" Tsunade said feeling a migraine coming on.

Kakashi nodded and moved over to Naruto and once again started licking his cock while moving his hand to grab Naruto's balls and started to pinch and massage them  
Tsunade moved quickly and set up a milker that would drain Naruto's balls hopefully enough to make them go down, it was high powered and would drain a regular man dry in a minute.

Kakashi moved aside and helped fit the device around Naruto's cock while sucking on his nipples  
Naruto groaned as the machine was turned on, it felt like he was pissing cum.

Kakashi watched as the machine milked Naruto if his cum and he groaned as his cock got hard in his pants, he sucked harder on Naruto's nipples as he started playing with his cock  
Looking on Tsunade sighed and said "Kakashi you drank his semen didn't you"

Kakashi nodded as he pulled off Naruto's nipple. "Indeed Hokage-sama"  
With a sigh she explained everything she had learned.

Both were shocked. Naruto was angered but at the same time upset, he didn't know he had offended the fox he had always thought that it was just a thing not a female

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me an email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
